theboondocksocfandomcom-20200215-history
Samantha / Amanda Klinton
Samantha is a professional secret agent and karate expert. She has trained at the kumite to become a karate expert. Amanda is an activist. She goes around the world trying to help the earth. History The two had a long-short history together. As kids Samantha and Amanda always used to fight. They used to throw things like chairs, glass, wood. Even worse, cause physical pain to each other. So the two were seperated at the age of ten. Samantha moved to Mr. Wuncler's house, while Amanda stayed. The two never cared for each other as kids. As adults, Samantha and Amanda don't fight like they use to. Especially Amanda. Amanda says "I love my sister and always will". Unlike Samantha "Me and my sister haven't seen each other in forever and intentionally cool with it". Personality Amanda Amanda is seen to be a caring, happy and jolly woman. She cares about anything she see's around her. She loves to start riots that has something to do with saving the earth. She's not afraid of starting a riot anywhere. Amanda's first appearance was "Woodcrest riot" when she notices Jasmine making a sign about saving animals. She then gives Jazmine a thousand dollars for her. She then pulls out a bullhorn and shouts out to people to help Jasmine with her stand. Samantha Samantha is Gin Rummy's counterfeit. In the series, she is seen to be a short-tempered, serious and very indifferent woman. Relationships Thomas Dubois (Amanda) Tom seems to have a liking to Amanda. He calls her his "sister". He tends to hang out with Amanda. Which made Sarah jealous. But, after Sarah got to know Amanda, she started to like her as well. "President Barack Obama" Tom and Sarah had a party with Amanda. Samantha Tom finds Samantha his best friend. But, Samantha finds Tom annoying. Thomas tries to be close friends with her, but Samantha has no interest in him. Robert (Amanda) Since Robert respects all women. Robert finds Amanda annoying and calls her a hippie. When she met Robert she wanted to help him since he's old. But Robert says no and slams the door in her face. Samantha Robert loves Samantha. He calls her cutie pie. And respects and loves her. He mostly lets her in his room whenever she has problems. Ed Wuncler iii (Samantha) Ed seems to be obsessed with Samantha and loves to call her baby, sweetheart etc. Ed and Samantha have known each other since birth. Ed always respects Samantha no matter how gruesome she is. Even though Samantha wants her personal space away from Ed, Samantha let's Ed touch her whereever he wants so she doesn't disappoint him. Amanda Gin Rummy Gin Rummy's also obsessed with Samantha by calling her baby girl, baby etc. He respects Samantha. In many episodes, Rummy seems to help out Samantha with stuff. Trivia *Even though Samantha doesn't represent or look like anyone. Her spy missions represent movies, tv shows etc. (Salt, the Skyfall, Bones, CSI, Cops etc.) *Amanda's look represent Halle Berry. *Samantha and Amanda are fraternal twins. *Samantha is 2 minutes older according to their father. *Samantha appeared in 11 episodes while Amanda appeared in 8. *Samantha's karate moves represent, Bruce Lee, Jackie Chan, etc. *Amanda's personality represents Izzy from total drama island. *Samantha's personality is very similar to black dynamites. *Samantha is married. Due to people calling her "Mrs." And she is also wearing a wedding ring (When Riley asked her is she married and she said yes) on her left hand. She did not mention who her husband is. *Both of the twins are played by Tia and Tamera.